Transformers Nexus
by marik7410
Summary: Every species has its secrets and it is these secrets tells a story about how that species came to be and their purpose in life. But what if there was a secret that you wasn't suppose to know, a secret that changes your outlook on life. What if your purpose is to destroy? Join Optimus Prime on his journey to uncover the secret of Cybertron's past while learning about his.
1. Orion Pax

Transformers Nexus

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 1

Orion Pax

A set of double doors swung open as heavy footsteps echoed out from within the building. A trail is about to take place. Two guards walked out the accused open in the open for the world to see.

"_I am Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots. But to everyone else, I go by other titles..."_

The crowd roared in disgust as the accused stood in the middle of the platform with his hands shackled. The accused slowly raised his gaze and peered at the sea of cybertronians who were ready to have his head.

"_Hero…"_

"Settle down!" a voice soothed. The speaker is Vector Prime, the keeper of time and space. Like his title, his appearance shows age as gears from within his body were peeking at certain spots on his body. His face shows age, wisdom and knowledge beyond his years. The stories his face can tell is numerous.

"_Leader of Cybertron…"_

"We are civilized beings, not the savage that occupied this planet before us," Vector Prime spoke. "We are here to judge the action of our brethren…"

"Enough!" a harsh voice spat.

"_Savior…"_

A dark figure walked onto the platform and stare at the accused. "Why are we delaying this?" he asked.

"Megatronus," Vector Prime scolded. "We have a system."

"And that system is failing dear brother," Megatronus said. Megatronus Prime, the warrior of darkness, acts as the counterbalance on Cybertron to control the peace and maintain balance on the planet. But at times, his rash thinking can be an annoyance.

"_God…"_

"Why are you defending him?" Megatronus asked. "He is guilty. He said it himself."

"But he wasn't sure," Vector Prime said.

"How sure can you be when you turn your back against everything we fought for?"

The crowd rallied with the dark one.

"_Hope…"_

"We shouldn't waste anymore time debating, on to the sentencing!" Megatronus shouted.

The crowd roared in agreement.

Vector Prime let out a heavy sigh. "Prima, you've heard the evidence, what is the verdict?" Vector Prime asked.

Prima stepped forward and looked at the accused. He faced the crowd and looked at every single one of them. His decision can decide whether Cybertron has a future or not. "I, Prima, leader of the Primes have pondered long and hard about this," he said. "Thus I have concluded to a verdict. This verdict is fair and has been discussed among the Primes. Regardless of the decision they've made, I can overturn it and speak for everyone. Unfortunately, I will not do such thing. Not this solar cycle. It is a near unanimous vote of 11-1. I'm sorry Vector Prime, but this crime cannot be overlooked. Will the accused state their designation to the public for the record?"

The accused stood tall with little pride he had left. "My designation is Optimus Prime, the Thirteenth Prime."

"Optimus Prime, for the action you've done against Cybertron, you are hereby guilty of treason," Prima declared.

"_But of all of those titles, I've been called worse things as well but the one word I would never hear to describe me is…"_

"You will forevermore be known as a traitor to Cybertron," Prima said. "Do you comply?"

"Yes," Optimus said.

"Megatronus, enact the punishment we've agreed on," Prima ordered.

Megatronus let out a small laugh. "To think, a Prime has fallen to the dark side," Megatronus said. "I think you should change your designation to 'The Fallen'."

"Oh the irony," Vector Prime muttered.

"What was that?" Megatronus asked.

"Nothing," Vector Prime smiled. "I'm just over thinking the situation."

Megatronus turned his attention to Optimus' with his red optics glowing with excitement. "I shall enjoy this," he oiled.

The sound of metal crunching broke the air as Optimus' scream was heard across the planet.

"_On that day, I've lost the trust among my brothers for a crime I didn't commit. I wish to set the story straight. These are my entries of my life as a Prime before and after my arraignment. This is my story. This is the truth."_

Iacon, Cybertron

Iacon, the largest city on Cybertron, is home to the Council Elders of who govern the laws of the planet. For eons, peace has had a strong grasp on the planet until injustice evolved and started to create chaos on the planet. The band of criminals didn't have a name and they operate in groups that obey their own set of rules with one goal in mind, take over Cybertron and reformat to its image. To combat the criminals, the Elders had decided to create a taskforce to keep the criminals in check and protect the planet. The taskforce is called Autobots. Their sole goal is to protect the innocent and wage war against evil. The taskforce is led by no other than Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion is one of the Thirteen Primes who fought alongside Primus to defeat Unicron when the universe was young. He was the one who suggested the idea to the Elders and they agreed to his idea. Due to Alpha Trion's actions, the civilians can continued on their lives on Cybertron without second guessing.

In the heart of the city, a fembot is seen walking down through the hustle and bustle of the everyday life. Her armor is bright silver with traces of pink along her shoulder, forearm, legs and chest. Her hands are small and her fingers are long and sleek. The sleekness of her fingers can give an impression that she has claws. She stepped lightly and quickly for she is part of the taskforce to fight the criminal. Her training made her aware of her surrounding and quick to respond to any situation. On this day is her day off and instead of hanging out with her friends or coworkers, her intention is to pay a special visit to a dear friend. She arrived at the City Hall where the Elders reside. The building also house many different departments that keep Cybertron functional. She is not planning on visiting either of them. Her goal is set on the Archive Room that is located off-site but one must enter through City Hall to get to it. She walked into the building and made her way to the elevator. She summoned the elevator and stood for a moment. "Wait, I can't let anyone know what I'm doing," she thought to herself. So instead, she took the stairs. She went down 15 flights of stairs to the base of the building. From there she walked 3 miles to a door that leads into the Archive Room. She opened the door and walked in. The Archive Room is massive. The walls were filled with entries that were recorded since the beginning of the dawn of creation. She scanned the room and noticed that no one was present. "He might be there today," she said to herself.

She walked 30 feet and saw an impression on the wall. She took out a device and attached it to the impression. She started up a program that decodes energy signature to match the identity of an authorized personal. There was a click and a hiss as she disconnected the device. A door was formed and opened to a stairwell that leads upwards to a secret room. The fembot climbed the stairs until she reached the top. She peered around and saw who she was looking for. A devious thought dropped into her mind as she slowly crept up to her friend. Her friend is large red and blue male bot with silver paint on his arms and legs. He may seem menacing but he is gentle and calm.

Just as the fembot about to make her move, her friend spoke, "Elita, you know you can't sneak up on me."

"Dang it Orion, why do have to take the fun out of everything," Elita complained.

"Because this is not how an Autobot carry themselves," Orion pointed out. "Besides, how did you get here?"

"I have my ways," Elita smiled as she sat next to Orion. "What you reading?"

"The entries the Primes have left behind," Orion said with joy in his voice.

"Last I check, you're an archivist not a historian. Your job is to create and sort numerous events that occur on this planet and preserve it for further generation."

"I know but sometimes the past is too interesting to resist."

"Your hobby," Elita shrugged. "Whose entry are you reading?"

"Prima, the first Prime and leader of the Thirteen," Orion present. "It's because of him; Cybertron is in the age of peace."

"Apparently his influence is slowly fading as darkness starts to consume the planet," Elita sighed.

"If it wasn't for Alpha Trion, who knows where Sentinel Prime could've taken Cybertron," Orion said. "Many joined Alpha Trion to protest Sentinel's decision to create a government where the weak perish and the strong lives."

"Too bad Alpha Trion didn't predict Megatronus Prime's influence to corrupt Sentinel's thoughts."

"No one is entirely good," Orion said. "Just as everyone is capable of good, they are capable to do great evil. Now speaking of evil, what is the purpose of your visit?"

Elita ignore the comment Orion gave. "I've gotten us tickets to the coliseum to see the conclusion of who will be the champion of Kaon."

"Not interested," Orion declined.

"Come on, Megatronus is fighting," Elita insisted. "Don't you want to support your friend?"

"I do but from the enclosure of this building."

"I'm paid for the tickets already and I got some great seats."

"Good for you."

Elita had enough. "Orion Pax, you will escort me to the coliseum and you will see the match!" Elita said sternly.

"But the archive…"

"I don't care! You will escort me, and that is FINAL!"

Orion sensed that he was losing the battle. He let out a heavy sigh as he placed Prima's entries on the shelf. "When?" Orion surrendered.

Elita' face lit up with excitement. "Right now!" Elita said as she pulled Orion out from the room.

Coliseum

Orion and Elita arrived at the coliseum arm in arm. Orion felt out of place as Elita snuggled up on Orion's arm. Orion scanned the area and saw diehard fans arguing about their respective fighter and who would win. Then he spotted gamblers lining up in front of the entrance to place their bets on the winner. "Are you sure we suppose to be here?" Orion wondered.

"Stop worrying," Elita giggled. "Everyone is here for a good time and so are we."

"Orion!" a deep coarse voice shouted.

Orion looked over his shoulder and he was immediately drawn into the arms of a titan. Large frame, silver heavy-plated armor, retractable sword on his right arm, his face is firm and menacing with red optics that showed years of battle in the coliseum. His smile is unappealing and show signs of deception but the words that flow from his mouth are true and wise.

"Megatronus," Orion smiled. "I didn't expect you to be mingling among the public."

"I didn't think that you will come," Megatronus said.

"I had to use my charm to lure him out of his hiding place," Elita said.

Megatronus let out a deep throaty chortle. "That's Orion for you, dedicated to his work but loyal to his friends."

"So Megatronus, do you know who are facing?" Orion pondered.

"That is a good question," Megatronus said. "My opponent is whoever survives the preliminary and finals."

"Well, I heard that your opponent is someone who is strong and fierce," Elita boasted.

"You're in the competition?" Orion wondered.

"Yeah right," Elita laughed. "I'll surrender immediately if I knew I had to fight Megatronus."

"I appreciate the gesture," Megatronus laughed. "But with someone of your stature, I might lose."

"Oh," Elita said. "Is that a challenge?"

"We'll see," Megatronus said as he entered the building. "I'll be looking for you in the stands."

"Good luck," Elita shouted.

Megatronus threw a thumbs up before vanishing inside.

"Do you imagine that a diplomat like him is champion of the ring?" Elita asked.

"I'll still don't believe that he is capable of maintain peace and triumphs in the ring but if this is how he likes to live, I won't stop him," Orion said.

Orion and Elita entered the building and grabbed their seat as they stared onto an immense battlefield. The crowd silenced as the announcer took the mic. "Alright, how is everyone during on this momentous solarcycle?" he asked.

The crowd roared in high marks.

"That is what I like to hear from this crowd," the announcer chuckled. "Okay, as you know that we are still looking for whoever can topple the current King of Kaon. Give it up for Megatronus!"

Half of the crowd roared in cheer as the other half jeered in dismay. It didn't matter for Megatronus as he walked on to the battlefield. He soaked in the attention the crowd was giving him. He scanned the stand and spotted his friends. They stood up and cheered their sparks to show their support. Megatronus raised his hands to quiet the crowd. "My fellow cybertronians, whether you are with me or against me, I appreciate your audience and support for this glorious sport we have. As a gladiator and as a diplomat, I hold no resentment for any of the fighter or the spectators who is here in the coliseum or watching from home. This is merely for entertainment. But if you feel that I don't deserve this title, I say send in your strongest fighter to take my title. I issue this challenge to whoever stands behind that door."

"Is this a threat from the king himself?" the announcer asked.

"It is and I dare for them to show themselves in front of me," Megatronus said.

"Well, it seems that the king is ready for this challenger. Is that crowd ready?"

The crowd roared in agreement. "Challenger, if you are ready, step forward!" the announcer said.

The door lifted from the ground as a blue and white fighter walked onto the arena. "Eh, he made it this far?!" Elita said in amazement.

"Isn't that your boss?" Orion wondered.

"Yeah, Lieutenant of the Autobots, Ultra Magnus, I didn't know that he entered."

"What a surprise to see the Lieutenant of the Autobots here in the ring," Megatronus said in amazement.

"It seems that you're disappointed for me being here," Magnus said.

"No, I'm shocked," Megatronus corrected. "But if you are here then that means you've earned it by besting everyone who stood in your way. And for that I bow to you."

"Flattery won't win the match," Magnus smiled.

"We'll see, isn't that right people?" The crowd roared in excitement. "They are excited to be here. I'm excited to see what kind of metal you have and I bet you're itching to see how a Lieutenant such as yourself can fair to a gladiator like me."

"Are you done?" Magnus wondered.

"Impatient?" Megatronus said. "Maybe you're capable of being a gladiator only if you impress me!"

"Fighters, before we begin, there are some rule change," the announcer spoke. "Unlike the previous match, weapons are allowed in the arena but only melee and swords are permitted. Guns are forbidden in the ring. If either opponent displays a gun, they will be disqualified. This is a fight to submission. A winner is determined if either fighter cannot continue, submits or perish. If the fighters agree to this terms, retreat to your corner and choose your weapon."

Magnus walked to his corner to where the weapons rest. He chose a long sword and a pair of daggers. Megatronus chose only an axe as his second choice of weapon. Equipped and ready for battle, the fighters met in the middle and shook hands in sign of good sportsmanship and took a few steps back. "BEGIN!" the announcer shouted.

A cannon was fired to signal the start of the match. The crowd cheered their fighters on as the fighter paced themselves to study their moves. Megatronus kept a calm demeanor with his axe on his back. He study Ultra Magnus' feet to spot any weakness or favorites to exploit it. Ultra Magnus, with the long sword on his back and daggers in his hands, his mind started to speculate about his opponent. "Megatronus is a mighty warrior and one mustn't make a mistake in his presence or surrender to the consequences," he thought to himself.

Ultra Magnus decided to make the move by rushing Megatronus. Megatronus grabbed his axe and smacked Ultra Magnus with the broad side. Ultra Magnus was thrown to the ground. Megatronus perched his axe on his shoulder as he waited for his opponent to rise to his feet. "You're a foolish one," Megatronus chuckled. "I thought that you're a warrior."

"I am," Magnus chuckled.

"Then why the brash move?"

"Just to measure you."

"Measure me?" Megatronus said in confusion.

Ultra Magnus quickly drew his daggers and charged towards Megatronus. Stunned, Megatronus allowed three strikes to the chest before he started to defend with his axe. Ultra Magnus went for a kick to the head. Megatronus caught his foot. Then Ultra Magnus went for a punch to the face. Megatronus used his other hand to block it. With a smile on his face, Ultra Magnus used Megatronus' arms as anchor as he lifted himself up and landed a boot to Megatronus' face. The blow made Megatronus release Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus raced in and landed a double kick to Megatronus' chest. Megatronus stumbled as he regained his balance. Ultra Magnus drew his long sword and charged in. Megatronus quickly recovered and revealed his blade that he had underneath his cannon. He used the blade and blocked Ultra Magnus' assault.

"You're armed?" Magnus said in awe.

"Always," Megatronus smiled and he pushed Ultra Magnus off.

In the stands, Elita was enjoying her little date with Orion. But her date was the last thing on her mind as she cheered on Ultra Magnus. Orion looked at Elita and saw the excitement she had on her face. He couldn't help but to stare at her. Elita felt the stare and turned her attention to Orion. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Orion smiled. "Everything is perfect."

"So, who are you rooting for?" Elita wondered.

"Megatronus."

"Why him?" Elita asked. "He will lose to Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus is the lieutenant of the Autobots. He is one of the strongest fighters on the planet. He can't lose. He has strength, speed, endurance and intelligent. What does Megatronus have?"

"The fight," Orion pointed.

Elita looked at the battlefield and saw Megatronus pinning Ultra Magnus with his foot with his blade pointed at his head. "FIXED!" Elita jeered. "The fight is fixed! Redo. Redo. Redo. Redo. Redo..."

"Elita," Orion called.

"What?"

"It's over."

"It can't be over. It just can't."

"How much?"

"My month's pay," Elita said in sorrow.

Outside the coliseum, Elita sulked as she counted the money she had left in her name. Orion walked next to Elita with a smile on his face. Elita looked over her shoulder and saw that smile. "Why are you smiling for?" she wondered.

"I just won my bet," Orion said.

"You? Gamble? Ha, it will be a cold day in Cybertron if Orion Pax gambles," Elita teased.

"I can gamble," Orion said.

"Yeah right," Elita laughed. "Let's get out of here. This place gets pretty dangerous in the late hours especially with thugs roaming around."

As the two were heading towards a station to head home, they heard an unusual sound. "What's that?" Orion wondered.

"Those sound like engines," Elita said.

"Engine?"

"Jet engines." Elita stood for a moment as she focused on the sound. As the sound got louder and louder, it begins to register in her memories. "DOWN!" she shouted.

Elita and Orion dropped to the ground just as 5 jets flew overhead. "What was that?" Orion wondered.

"Seekers," Elita said.

The jets flew up as they transformed into their robot mode and landed on the ground. Just like their jet form, their robot form is just a slim and sleek. The leader of the seeker stepped out from the center and made himself known. "Ah," he croaked. "If would've known that I'll be seeing Elita in a compromising position, I wouldn't believe it."

"Starscream," Elita hissed.

"Isn't he one of the most dangerous cybertronian there is?" Orion wondered.

Starscream smiled at the question.

"He wishes," Elita said. "He's just a petty criminal who doesn't know when to give up."

Starscream was flabbergasted. "I…you…I just…," he sputtered. "I have you known that I am Cybertron's number one criminal"

"No you're not," Elita corrected. "If you 'are' a dangerous criminal, you'll be locked at the Maximum Security at the South Pole."

"No matter," Starscream said. "Today will be the day where I, Starscream, will kill an Autobot and that Autobot will be you."

Elita drew her gun and donned on a serious face "Try it," she said.

"You do realize that you're greatly outnumbered and outgunned," Starscream smiled. "Last time we fought, you barely made out alive if it wasn't for Ultra Magnus who came to your aid, the Autobots will have a bounty on my head."

"He's right," Elita thought to herself. "I was lucky that Ultra Magnus was in the area. But now, I'm alone. Plus I have Orion who is defenseless. And to think I took the scenic route."

"Am I holding you back?" Orion asked.

"No," Elita answered. "You're my strength…"

"…and you're my biggest weakness," Elita thought to herself. "I have to get help."

"Orion," Elita called.

"Yes."

"Prepare to run."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. When I give the signal, we'll run out of here, got it?"

"Got it."

"What are you two muttering about?" Starscream wondered.

"This!" Elita replied. Elita fired two shots at the ground, two at the base of the building next to them, two in the middle then two more at the ceiling. The shots caused the walls to crack as slabs dropped from above. The rubble created a cloud of dust, creating a cover. Starscream pressed through the smoke and saw Elita and Orion taking off on foot. "Get them!" Starscream ordered.

The seekers changed to their jet form and took off after them. "This is Elita One requesting backup," she radioed. "I'm under attack by Starscream and his seekers. I have a civilian with me. Does anyone copy?"

"I heard you loud and clear." a smooth voice responded.

"Jazz?" Elita said in amazement.

"Were you expecting anyone else?"

"Can I expect backup?"

"Hound and Prowl are nearby."

"Thank you Jazz," Elita said in relief. "You're a lifesaver."

"Now about that date..."

"Bye Jazz," Elita said in a stern voice and ended the link.

"Are we getting any help?" Orion asked.

"We are," Elita assured. "Right now, we just got to survive long enough for that to happen."

The seekers flew past them and switched to robot mode. They transform their hand to pulse cannon and open fire. Orion dove for cover as Elita opened fire. Elita took multiple hits before seeking cover. She hid behind a building as she took the time to collect her thoughts. She checked her surrounding and noticed that Orion wasn't near her. "Orion?" she called. "Orion!?"

Elita did a quick scan of the area and spotted Orion Pax across the street hiding in the alley. Elita took one step out and she was fired upon. Elita retreated as she peers out to the street. The seekers were slowly walking the street with cannons ready. "Scrap," Elita hissed. "I'm pinned and Orion is in immediate danger. I guess I have no choice."

A hilt formed on Elita's back as she pulled on it out and an energon sword materialized. Her right hand transformed into an ion cannon. Two plates emerged from each side of her helmet as a battle mask was formed. From her mask, a pane of clear red glass rose up and covered her optics to create a data screen. "I hope he doesn't catch me," she groaned. Elita emerged from her hiding spot and charged straight for the seekers. Orion watched on as he saw Elita taking on the seekers on her own. "Elita, instead of running, you're fighting because of me," he said to himself. "If I had the ability to fight, I'll be at her side."

Dark clouds started to circle over here Orion is. Meanwhile in the council room, the elders noticed a strange phenomenon taking place in the center of ground. "This light, it cannot be," an elder said.

"It is too early."

"But what if it becomes active and leaves?"

"I suggest we will do whatever it takes to prevent him taking it. It is the will of the Primes and we will honor it."

"Optimus Prime cannot be revived."

Outside of Iacon

Starscream flew towards where his seekers were to witness the fall of his nemesis. When he arrived, he switched to robot mode and landed on the ground. He grinned with excitement as his seekers had Elita pinned to the ground with a cannon aimed at her head. "Well, well, the roles have been reversed," Starscream gloated. "How does it feel to kiss the ground with a boot on your head?"

"Scrap it," Elita hissed. "You haven't won yet."

"I believe I have," Starscream smiled. "Ooh, you have no idea how long I longed for this momentous day."

"Shall I end her?" a seeker asked.

"No, allow me," Starscream chuckled. "I need a reason to test me new weapon." Starscream's forearm changed into a cannon as the red barrel glowed with energy.

"Is that the Null Ray Cannon?" Elita asked.

"How observant," Starscream praised.

"That is a military grade weapon and it is highly illegal to possess one."

"And you won't be here to arrest me."

"STOP!" a voice commanded.

Starscream looked over his shoulder and saw that Orion Pax had a rebar in his hand, ready to strike. "Orion, you have to get away," Elita said.

"I won't leave without you," Orion said.

"Well, it seems my target has been changed," Starscream grinned. Starscream turned his aim towards Orion Pax. Elita was mortified. "NO!" she pleaded. "Kill me instead."

Orion was frozen in fear. He has never been in a fight and he definitely never a cannon pointed at him. He dropped rebar as he accepted his fate. "Orion, RUN!" Elita shouted.

Orion didn't respond. Instead he held his arm out toward Starscream and held it there. "Trying to scare me?" Starscream laughed. "Do that in the Allspark because that is where you are going."

Just before fired his cannon, he was shot in the arm. That shot damaged his cannon. "Who did that?" Starscream asked. "They will pay for damaging me."

"I did," a dark voice spoke.

Starscream turned his attention to the source and found an unlikely gladiator. "Megatronus?" Starscream gasped.

"Megatronus, help!" Elita called.

Steam bellowed from his fusion cannon as Megatronus had an annoyed look on his face. "Move away from them Starscream," Megatronus warned.

"Or what?" Starscream asked.

Megatronus didn't hesitate and fired his cannon once more.


	2. Eric Romero

Transformers Nexus

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 2

Eric Romero

There was a gasp as a man in his 20s quickly sat up on his bed. He was drenched in sweat as he did his best to slow his rapid breathing. He placed his hand on his forehead as his wet hair cling to his fingers. "Are you okay?" a woman asked as she sat next to him.

"I'm fine Tracie," the man sighed.

"You're not."

"Believe me, I'm fine."

"Eric, I've known you for 8 years, I know when something is up," Tracie said in a strict tone.

Eric turned to Tracie and smiled. "I'm busted," he said.

"Is it those dreams?"

"It's getting worse," Eric answered. "Every time I see it, it is getting harder and harder for me to wake up. I'm afraid of going back to sleep."

"Sleep is an important function to humans and if one can't sleep, there are some serious health consequences if one doesn't sleep."

"I'm through with sleeping."

"Then see my friend."

"No," Eric refused. "I'm not going to some quack to get my life together."

"Becky is not a quack!" Tracie defended. "She has a PhD and owns her own clinic."

"Whoop-tee-fuc..."

Tracie uttered a growl. "Fine," Eric sighed. "I'll go see her."

"Good, I'll make an appointment," Tracie smiled. She hopped out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

_"My name is Eric Romero. I'm 24 years old and married to my darling wife Tracie. We've met in sophomore year in high school and we've been inseparable ever since. But as soon we went to college, everything went south. Tracie went ahead and graduated with top honors in Biology and she is working her way to become a well-known researcher. While me, I'm struggling to complete my major in Computer Engineer. But lately I've been having these weird dreams in where I am in an unfamiliar location and I'm witnessing a different battle each night. I feel that I am holding Tracie back for she has taken a leave of absence to tend to me. Life sucks."_

The door opened as Tracie walk out from the bathroom. A towel is draped on her shoulders as she used it to dry her dark red hair.

"Where are you going?" Eric wondered.

"Out."

"It's not even morning."

Tracie walked over to the curtain and pulled it back as the morning sun lit up the room and blinded Eric. "It's 7:45am," Tracie said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Close the curtain," Eric whined.

"No, get your ass up, Becky has an open slot and you're in it," Tracie said.

"What time?"

"9:00."

"What the hell?" Eric protested. "I have plans around that time."

"You're not going to over to your friends' house and bullshit the day away."

"And why not?" Eric wondered. "You do the same thing."

"I have a life, you don't."

"Oh!" Eric shrieked. He was insulted.

"Hurry up or you won't get any of this for one month," Tracie said as she pointed to her slim shapely body.

"This commie bitch," Eric muttered.

"What did you say wetback?" Tracie asked.

"You know that hurts."

"So does your comment, now hurry up. We got places to go to." Tracie disappeared back into the bathroom.

Eric climbed out of bed and head over to the mirror on the dresser. He stared into the mirror and saw a side of him he didn't like. He stood 5'7", average build with no muscle tone, hair on his forearms, jet black relaxed straight hair that hangs just above his eyebrows and his skin is about pasty white. "I need a tan," he said to himself. Eric continued to stare at the mirror with his soulless brown eyes. His eyelids felt heavy as his lack of sleep started to take over. He closed his eyes for a split second then opens them. He looked at the mirror and saw the scattered remains of Earth. He let out a scream as he blinked his eyes. "What happened?" Tracie asked as she peer her head out the door. "Nothing," Eric said. "I spooked myself."

"Okay, give me 10 minutes and I'll be out of the bathroom," Tracie said.

"Okay," Eric said. He sat on the bed as his hands couldn't stop trembling. "What's wrong with me?" he wondered. "Why am I so scared?"

1 hour later…

Tracie and Eric arrived at a psychiatric center 10 miles from their home. Eric looked at the building and he scoffed immediately. "Be nice," Tracie said. "She agreed to help us for free."

They headed inside and checked in at the receptionist. Tracie and Eric sat in the waiting room as Eric felt uneasy. He looked to his left and saw his wife browsing Facebook on her phone. "Why am I here?" he sighed.

"Eric Romero?" the receptionist called.

"Yes?" Eric answered.

"You may go in now."

"Good luck," Tracie smiled.

Eric started muttering as he walked inside the office. He looked around and saw no one. "Hello?" he called.

"Give me a minute," the doctor shouted. "Grab a seat."

Eric made himself comfortable by sitting on the couch. "I hope Becky changed," Eric prayed.

The door opened as a woman walked into the office. "Hi, are you Eric?" she asked.

Eric examined the woman and saw that she wasn't Becky. The woman had light tan complexion. Her short brunette hair was swept to the side as her rosy red lips open to reveal her cloud white teeth. Her bright green eyes shows interest while her thin arched eyebrows showed curiosity. The woman walked towards Eric and presented her hand. "Hi, my name is Eve," she introduced. "I'm filling in for Becky."

Eric shook her thin sleek hand. Her skin is ice cold but her grip was strong. Eric was surprised. "Becky had a sudden emergency and went to take care of it," Eve said. "She told me a lot about you but she didn't say how cute you are."

"Flattered," Eric smiled. "Unfortunately for you, I'm married."

"Bummer," Eve said as she grabbed a seat. "So, tell me about these dreams you're having."

"These dreams are not normal and you might think that I'm crazy."

"You do forget where we are."

"Sorry."

"I'm listening," Eve said as she had her pen ready to jot down notes.

"My dreams are random but they have a...central plot."

"You don't say. If you don't mind, can you give me this plot?"

"Well, it's a war between man and machine."

"Terminator-styled plot, classic," Eve smiled.

"Not even close," Eric said. "These machines stood probably 30 feet tall and they are from another planet. These robots or Autobots, I think they're called, are fighting to protect the Earth from a threat."

"I see," Eve said as her cheery mood dropped. "Who is the threat?"

"Unicorn," Eric said. "No, not Unicorn, I think it's…"

"Unicron?"

"That's it! They were trying to stop Unicron from destroying the planet. And each night, I can hear the screams, gunfire, and the struggle to keep Earth alive; it bothers me."

"You know what I think. I think you're afraid of something."

"Afraid?"

"The human psychic is rather strange when it comes to dealing with stress and fear. I already know what's bothering you but you have to tell me in order to ease your mind. What is it that you fear the most?"

"Losing my wife," Eric said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm holding her back."

"Why?"

"We graduated high school together and went to the same college together but she graduate on time with her degree while I struggle to complete mine. But that's not it. She wants a family."

"So you don't like kids?"

"I love kids but I can't make any."

"Problem down under?"

"There is no physical problem, its genetics. I lack the genes needed to make me fertile. Because of that, I'm worried that she might leave me for someone who can make her happy and give her the child she wants."

"How desperate are you?"

"Very. I'll do anything so I can give her a child."

Eve had a slight smile on her face. "Did you two talk about it?"

"Not much."

"That's the problem," Eve said. "No communication can lead to a broken home and you can't deal with the stress. I suggest that you talk to your wife about how you feel and hopefully the dreams will stop."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Eve smiled.

"Thank you Eve," Eric said as he shook Eve's hand. "I thought coming here was a bad idea but it wasn't. I'm happy that I came here."

"So do I," Eve said. "As agreed, the visit is on the house."

"Thank you," Eric thanked and left. In the waiting room, Tracie saw that Eric had a smile on his face. "I take it that things went well," Tracie guessed.

"Yep," Eric said. "It was in my head. Let's go home."

"We can't go home just yet, we have things to do."

"Let's get it over with." Satisfied with the results, the couple let the office with hope. Meanwhile in the office, Eve looked out the window as she watched Tracie and Eric leaving the building. She turned around and turned her attention to the door on her right. She walked up to the door and opened it. It was a small storage closet and inside the closet was Becky, tied up and gagged. Becky had a scared look on her face. Eve kneeled down and removed the gag. "What the hell do you want with them?" she asked.

"Nothing really," Eve said. "I just wanted to check up on my...target."

"You won't get away with this," Becky said. "Once I'm free, I'm calling the cops."

"Oh no, the cops," Eve teased. "Once they find me, I'll be hauled off to jail."

"Keep it up," Becky said. "Someone will notice that I'm not here and will alert the authorities."

Eve released Becky and stood up. "You're free to go," she said.

"Why?"

"Just because," Eve said.

Becky massaged her wrist and left the closet. Then it dawned on her. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" she asked.

"Why would I do that?" Eve said. "I'm not violent. Go."

Becky walked up to the exit and placed her hand on the door knob. Her hand trembled knowing that she was going to die. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Eve was gone. Becky breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the threat was over. "I'm losing it," she said. She turned the knob and opened the door. The only thing Becky saw was a flash then darkness. Eve stood on top of a building across the building as she witness the medic building blowing up. "Told you I'm not violent, I'm just cruel," Eve said as she vanished into thin air.

…

It was late in the evening as Tracie and Eric returned home. With bags of groceries in hands, Tracie volunteered to cook dinner as Eric retreated to the bathroom to wash up. He stared at the mirror as he had a smile on his face. "It's in my head," he said. "All I have to do is talk to her and everything will be okay. Hopefully she is as supportive as she always is."

Eric ran a bath as he soaked his worries away. He held his breath as he sunk his head below the water. When Eric reached his limit, he resurfaces as he took in air. He reclined in the tub as he looked at the ceiling. Then he felt something touching his side. Thinking that it was a loofah that fell from the hook, Eric grabbed it. And it grabbed back. It startled him as he jumped out from the tub. He noticed that the water in the tub was dark red, like blood. Eric inspected his body, looking for a wound. He couldn't find anything. "If I'm not hurt then what grabbed me?" he wondered.

Then he a figure slowly rises from the tub. It was a woman with long brunette hair. Her hair covered her face as spines protruding from her back lifted her from the tub. Eric was started to panic. "Who are you?" he asked.

The woman muttered her response but it was in a language he didn't understand. "I don't understand you," Eric said.

The woman rushed Eric and pinned him to the wall. With a close encounter, Eric noticed that the woman had a derange smile on her face. Her lavender eyes glowed underneath the shadow casted by her hair. The woman got closer to Eric's ear and whispered, "The dark one will return and he will claim your soul."

"My soul? Who are you?"

The woman stepped back and revealed her face. "T-Ai," she smiled.

"Tai?" Eric repeated.

"Wake up," T-Ai instructed.

"Wake up?"

"Wake…" T-Ai's right hand changed into an energon blade. "...up!" T-Ai thrust the blade and impaled Eric. The shock woke him up from his nightmare. Eric was breathing heavily and he was drenched in sweat. He checked his chest for wounds and found none. "It's just a dream," he said to himself. He lies back down and felt something on his back. He sat up and inspected the bed. His eyes widened with horror. "Trace...Trace," he called.

"Mmhmmm, what?" Tracie groaned.

"Wake up," Eric said. "You gotta see this."

"I'm not in the mood," Tracie said as she pulled the covers over her head and turned her back to Eric.

"This is serious," Eric said. "Wake up."

Tracie heard the stress in Eric's voice and woke up. "This better be good," she grumbled.

"Look," Eric pointed.

Tracie turned on the light and saw something that made her heart sink. "Where's the blood?" she asked.

"I wasn't impaled," Eric answered.

"Then who stabbed the bed?"

Underneath where Eric slept was an opening in the mattress in the form of a blade. The shape of the opening showed that the blade had to pass through Eric from above. Eric thought about it for a minute then his face went pale. "What's wrong?" Tracie asked.

"Something is trying to kill me."

"What?"

"Someone wants me dead. I dreamt that a woman named Tai try to kill me."

Tracie raised an eyebrow in concern. "And who is this Tai?" she asked.

"You're asking me? I never saw a brown hair woman with lavender eyes before."

"Ok, you need to see a hypnotist, first thing in the morning."

Next Afternoon

Eric sat in an office of a local hypnotist. He was uneasy with the thought of someone putting him under and taking over his body. "Um, are you sure this safe?" Eric asked.

"Of course," the hypnotist assured. He walked up to his desk as he sat down.

"Um, where are your arms?" Eric asked.

The hypnotist looked at his shoulders and saw why Eric inquired about his limbs. "Oh, I'm sorry if I made you a little uncomfortable," he smiled. The hypnotist is Craig Gott, a specialist from the U.K. who specializes in help individuals retrieve lost memories and help eliminate unwanted memories. Due to a birth defect, he was born without arms and rely on his feet to lead a normal life until recently a medical advance grant him the ability to have arms. Craig opened the closet door as a pair of mechanical arms attached to an exoskeleton spine was revealed. He backed into the spine as spikes connected to ports installed on his spine. The arms pivot forward and attached to his chest as he moves his shoulders to get a comfortable fit. "Better?" Craig asked.

"No," Eric said. "I prefer if you did that at home."

"Come on man, you were there when they put it on me."

"And I'm still disgusted by that."

"Some friend you are," Craig sighed. He sat in front of Eric and stared into his eyes. "Alright, I need you to relax otherwise this won't work."

"Okay," Eric said as he took in a deep breath.

"Focus on your breathing. Take nice slow breath. Listen to your breath. In and out."

By doing slow breathing, Eric is a peace and entering a trance-like state. Craig grabbed Eric's hand. "And sleep," Craig whispered as he snapped his finger. Eric slumped over as he went to sleep. "Now, I want you visualize your nightmares," Craig instructed. "Every troubling dream you had, I want you to see them and let it take over you." Craig felt Eric's hand trembling. "Do you see it?" Craig asked.

"Yes," Eric answered.

"What do you see?"

"Chaos. Death."

"What else do you see?" Craig wondered.

"A giant robot in space. And he is looking down on us."

"Describe the robot."

"He is dark orange with silver trim. He has a pair of horns on his head. He looks evil. Just be looking at him, I feel dead."

"How big is he?"

"Massive. I can only see his profile. Wait, he is beginning to move. He's moving back. I think he is leaving. But why do I feel scared?"

There was a pause as Eric remains silent. "Eric?" Craig called. "Tell me what's going on. What do you see?"

"A fist."

"A fist?"

"I have to go. I have to run. But there is no point in running. This is dream. I have to wake up."

"Eric, calm down."

"I have to wake up! I'm going to die. He is going to destroy the planet. Someone, please wake me up! Tracie! Tracie!"

The door flew open as Tracie raced in. "Eric, I'm here," Tracie soothed. "Craig, wake him."

"I can't," Craig said.

"Why not?"

"He has to experience what his mind was suppressing."

"Suppressing?" Tracie questioned. "These nightmares are not part of him. These are unwanted memories and I want you to get rid of them."

"He didn't say that."

"Well, snap him out it."

"It's too late. If I wake him, who knows what type of psychological damage he can experience. Let's pray that he _manage_ them."

Inside Eric's mind, he was floating in the emptiness of space with debris from the destroyed Earth floating around. "Eric," a woman called. "Eric."

"Tracie, is that you?" Eric wondered.

"It's not."

"Then who are you and why you call for me?" Eric closed his eyes and opened them to see that he was standing in a white room. He looked around and saw that he wasn't alone. "Eve?" he wondered.

"You act as if I'm someone else," Eve huffed.

"Sorry but it's unusual for a woman to appeared in my dreams."

Eve's expression dropped. "You stupid mother…" she mumbled.

"Are you a part of my dreams?" Eric wondered.

"Calm yourself there hot boy," Eve said. "I am not a part of your mind, I'm just occupying it."

"Why?"

"So we can talk."

"About what?"

"The future. I am a guardian of the universe and my job is to ensure peace and balance is kept throughout the universe and I need your help."

"My help?" Eric laughed. "I'm only human. Besides, the universe won't benefit from me."

"It will," Eve said. "You see there is a planet light years away that is inhabitant of robotic organism like that one you saw in your vision. They are at war with itself and the cost of the war robbed them of their planet's natural resources. They are looking for outside sources and their drone had reported that Earth is rich in energy resource. As we speak, they are building ships to travel to Earth and drain it dry."

"And this is a problem why?"

"Because they are a hostile species," Eve explained. "They are dangerous. They will kill anyone who stands in their way. And when I say they will drain the planet's resources, I mean nothing will be left behind. Currently your world relies on oil, natural gas and nuclear energy to live your daily lives. But once they are done, your species will collapse and eventually die off from the sudden cultural shock."

"We'll adapt."

"True but what I am afraid of is their technology. They are planning to build a device that can take the Earth's geothermal energy."

"Otherwise…"

"They will drain the energy from the Earth's core. If they are successive, the core will stop rotating and cool off. If that occurs, the magnetic field will be gone and the radiation from the sun will roast this planet just like Mercury."

"No survivors?"

"Nothing will live."

"Can you stop them?"

"Our laws prohibit us from claiming a life, that's why I'm turning to you. I can give you power to fight them off."

"And what if I refuse? Why me?"

"You're the only one who can take energy and live. Plus I can see that your heart is pure. If you don't do this, humankind will be extinct. I will grant you temporary immortality so you can be there for your wife."

"There have to be a catch."

"There isn't. But there is a benefit, for you."

"Like?"

"A child."

Eric's face softened. "You can fix me?" he said.

"I can only if you help me. Help me save your species."

"A child?" Eric thought to himself. "I can finally give my wife a child. But what if she's lying. What if this is a trick? After all, she did help me earlier. I guess I have no choice."

"I accept," Eric said.

Eve had a cheerful smile on her face. "I'm glad you're willing to do this for mankind," she said.

"What do I have to do?"

"I will give you instructions as times goes on but right now, we have to share life energy."

"Wait, you mean…"

"No!" Eve quickly said.

"Oh," Eric groaned.

Eve held out her left hand. "By taking this hand, you agreed to work for me and do whatever I say. If by any chance go back on your word, I will take back what I gave regardless if your wife is pregnant or not."

"I thought you can't claim lives."

"No but I will take the child. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes."

"Then take my hand."

Eric hesitated at first but the thought of his wife's happiness motivated him. He step in and grabbed Eve's hand. Eric felt a sharp pain in his palm. "Now the transfer," Eve said.

Craig's office

"He's been silent for quite some time," Tracie said.

"I guess it's time to wake him," Craig said. Just as Craig is about to touch Eric, Eric sat up straight.

"Eric?" Tracie asked.

There was an electrical arc between Craig's left hand and Eric's left hand. Craig felt Eric's grip tighten as Eric cried out in pain.

"What's wrong with him!?" Tracie asked.

"I don't know but he won't release me," Craig said.

"Eric, wake up!" Tracie called. Tracie touched Eric's shoulder and she felt something pushing her across and against the wall. The blow knocks Tracie out. Craig saw a purple glow flowing up through Eric's veins and into his heart. Craig had a devious smile on his face as Eric's eyes glow white with energy. "Proceed with the next step," Craig whispered. "And leave a trail for them to follow."

Chantilly, Virginia

At the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum, visitors entered the building to take a glimpse in the evolution of the aviation. In the museum is a historical item which revolutionizes space travel is OV-103 or Space Shuttle Discovery. Retired, the shuttle will spent the rest of its time reminding visitors the advancement NASA made through its space program. With no power, and no fuel, the shuttle is just a model to fawn over. A college student walked over to the shuttle and glared at it. "Pssh, why is this piece of shit on display?" he wondered. "The _USS Enterprise _is the holy grail of space travel."

"_BAKA!_ Show some respect," an employee scolded. "This ship is the reason why we have so much advancement in technology. That iPhone of yours is here because of _Discovery_."

"Ha, bullshit!" the student taunted.

There was a creak that interrupted the verbal fight. "What was that?" the student asked.

"Don't know."

The sound of metal groaning deafens the museum. "Is the building going to collapse?" the student wondered.

"It's coming from the ship," the employee said.

"It's dead."

The sound of machinery powering said otherwise. There was a hiss as the shuttle started to break apart. The employee and the student were floored as the shuttle took a humanoid form. The student was stunned. "What...the...hell?" the employee gasped.

The robot walked out from the building and walked through the field of older planes to a clearing. He took off running then he jumped. He switched to shuttle mode and took flight.

"Hey kid," the employee called.

"Yeah."

"Got some forget-me juice?"

"Yep."

"The Russian kind?"

"Got a cup?"

"In my car."

"Let's go."

The pair left the building together.

In space, the shuttle rocketed past the Moon as he activated his hyperdrive. "The will of the master will be done," he said.


	3. Leader

Transformers Nexus

Written by: marik7410

Chapter 3

Leader

Megatronus took aim and fired his fusion cannon. Megatronus shot Starscream on his left shoulder, taking him down. Starscream let out a yelp as he tends to his shoulder. "Seekers, destroy him!" Starscream ordered.

The Seekers turned their attention to Megatronus as they were ready to charge him. "Show me your metal," Megatronus grinned.

All four Seekers rushed at Megatronus at once. Megatronus decided not to use his cannon but his bare fist to defeat them. Megatronus skillfully demonstrated why he is Cybertron's top gladiator. He easily sent one of the Seekers flying over his shoulder as he spun around and landed a kick to another Seeker's head. Megatronus turned his attention to a Seeker who had his sword over his head for a blow to the head. Megatronus thrusts his hand into the Seeker's chest and ripped out his spark. Then Megatronus crushed it as the Seeker dropped to the ground. Elita was amazed with Megatronus' ruthlessness. She slowly rose to her feet as she walked over to Orion. "Orion?" she called. "Orion?"

Orion snapped out of his daze and looked at Elita. "Elita, what happened?" he asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Elita answered.

"Is he okay?" Megatronus asked.

"He's fine," Elita said. "Thank you."

"Thanks are not needed," Megatronus said with humbleness. "I am here to protect my friends."

Unknown to Megatronus' knowledge, he overlooked one Seeker and he had a cannon aimed at Megatronus' head. "LOOK OUT!" Elita warned.

Megatronus slowly turned his head as he saw the barrel of the cannon glowing with power. Then there was a gunshot as the Seeker's head cocked to the side then he dropped to the ground. "Still got it," Hound boasted.

"Hide your pride, it's bursting your bolts," Prowl said.

"You're mad that I got a 100% shooting accuracy."

"99.2%"

"Whatever."

"Prowl, Hound, it's been a long time," Megatronus greeted.

"Too long actually," Prowl cringed. "Your wrath is as such."

"It was necessary to protect them," Megatronus said. "Now for the pest."

Megatronus spotted Starscream trying to run. He shot Starscream in the leg, crippling him. Megatronus approached Starscream and pinned him down with his foot. With the fusion cannon aimed at Starscream's head, Megatronus was ready to eliminate a bug.

"Stop!" Elita said.

"Why not?" Megatronus wondered. "Starscream is nothing more than a nuisance. It's criminals like him is why Cybertron isn't safe. Instead of incarcerate them; execute them to alleviate the energon and resources used to keep them in jail. All this is doing is adding more to your problems."

"I know," Elita said. "But our code forbids us from doing such task. Like it or not, he's innocent."

"Innocent?!" Megatronus protested. "There is nothing innocent about him!"

"When we are here, everyone has to obey our rules. No one is above the law."

Megatronus couldn't believe what he heard. His intentions were true but not right. He had no choice but to comply. "You're free," Megatronus said.

"You'll regret this," Starscream said.

"No, you'll regret crossing path with me," Megatronus snarled. "Don't let me see you again."

Intimidated, Starscream got up and scurried off. "Megatronus…" Prowl called.

"Not interested!" Megatronus said as he took off.

"Give him time," Orion said. "Sometimes he need time to clear his head."

"Speaking of time, what the hell are you wearing?" Prowl asked.

Elita examined herself and noticed that she still had her upgrades showing. "Oops," Elita said as she retracted her battle gear.

"I don't want to be a snitch but where did you get those upgrades?" Hound wondered.

"It's pretty obvious where she got them from, the question is why?" Prowl said.

"My personal reason," Elita said.

"Elita, you know that these types of upgrades are forbidden," Orion said.

"The same upgrades that saved your life," Elita retorted. "Lately the criminal are getting more ruthless and this is a normal reaction."

"A reaction that doesn't sit we'll with the boss," Prowl said.

Speaking of which..." Hound pointed.

Ultra Magnus arrived on the scene to gather information. "Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"Everyone is fine sir," Elita reported.

"Report," Magnus requested.

"We were jumped by Starscream and his seekers," Elita explained. "I managed to hold them off but Megatronus came and assist."

"Megatronus was here?" Magnus said with concern.

"He destroyed one seeker and the rest got away."

"Did you tell him that we don't cast judgment on the scene?"

"I did but we were in danger..."

"Doesn't matter. We have these rules for a reason so we don't act like them."

"Also Starscream managed to get his hands on a set of Null Rays."

"Wait, Null Ray Cannons?" Hound asked. "I thought that was a myth."

"It's not a myth and I saw it."

"There is only one person who can sell him ammunition like that," Magnus said. "Elita, you're with me."

"But sir…"

Magnus switched to his vehicle form and drove off. Elita looked over her shoulder at Hound and Prowl. "We saw nothing," Prowl promised.

"I'm taking this to the Allspark," Hound promised.

"Make sure he gets home safely," Elita smiled.

"Yes ma'am," Hound smiled. Elita took off running before switching to her vehicle form.

Orion looked on with interest. "I wonder what it's like to transform like that," he pondered. "To move faster than you could on your legs. To do thing you can never do before, I wonder what it's like."

"Well Orion, we all can transform, some choose not to," Prowl said as he patted Orion on the back.

"How come?"

"Something about regressing back to our roots," Prowl guessed. "These naysayers are hell-bent on the past and warn us about our impending doom if we choose to move forward."

"Sometimes I wish I can pump a few shells into their bodies to these worshipers," Hound said as he cocked his rifle.

"We're Autobots, we promote peace, not rebellion," Prowl reminded.

"Just a thought," Hound said as he put his rifle away. "Though it is tempting."

"Hound!"

"What?"

"I can tell that the two of you are good friends," Orion guessed.

"You can say that," Hound said.

"You can say that we are attached at the spark," Prowl joked as he tapped Orion's chest.

The sound of the tapping invokes a repressed memory.

Eons ago

Orion saw himself on his hands and knees. Energon was dripping from his shoulder from a wound he had gotten earlier. He looked up into the sky and saw a large dimensional gate looming overhead. Around the gate is thirteen slots and twelve of them were lit. "You made it Vector Prime," he said slowly. "Now it's my turn."

Orion struggled to stand as his piston was brittle and his servos were barely functioning. Finally he manages to get on his feet as he had his head back in amazement. "I'm next," he said.

He took one step and he heard movement behind him. "PRIME!" a female voice roared.

Orion looked over his shoulder. His enemy was on her feet with a cannon aimed at him. His optics was damaged so he can only see short distance. "Scrap, even with my current field of vision, she's too far away to target," he grumbled.

There was a bang as the cannon were fired. Orion couldn't defend himself. The blast blew a hole in his chest, missing his spark. "I hope you're okay Orion," the female spoke. "Orion. Orion? Orion?"

Current time…

Orion snapped out of it as Prowl tries to get his attention. "You're alright buddy?" he asked. "You spaced out on me."

"Sorry, it has been a long solar cycle," Orion laughed. "I just need some rest."

"Okay then," Prowl said.

"What was that?" Orion wondered to himself. "Was that real?"

Meanwhile

Ultra Magnus and Elita arrived at a remote location in Iacon. They both switched to robot mode as they approached a large stumpy building. Ultra Magnus walked up to the door and banged on it. "It's closed," Elita pointed.

Ultra Magnus noticed the closed sign and ignore it. He took one step back and kicked the door in. Ultra Magnus walked up to the corner to where a tall, dark shady bot was resting. "Wake up Lockdown!" Magnus shouted.

"I'm closed," Lockdown grumbled.

Ultra Magnus reached over the counter and grabbed Lockdown by his neck. "I don't have time for your games," he warned. "You've done something that is highly illegal and you're lucky that I'm holding myself back."

Lockdown let out a yawn as he stretched. "Release me and I will talk," Lockdown offered.

Ultra Magnus didn't comply. "Um sir, don't mean to overstep but what good is he to us dead?" Elita wondered.

Ultra Magnus scanned Lockdown and released him. "Now what do you want?" Lockdown asked in an annoyed tone.

"Earlier my officer was attacked by Starscream," Magnus answered.

"What's it to me?" Lockdown wondered.

"I know that you and Starscream have your occasional allegiance…"

"Because he still owes me money," Lockdown interrupted.

"My officer here claims that Starscream had a Null Ray Cannon in his possession."

"Wait, he finished it?" Lockdown laughed.

"Finished it?" Magnus questioned.

"Listen Ultra Magnus, as you know, the previous war against the Decepticons welded some powerful weapons, some lost in the cosmos. I can't help but to search and collect these weapons and turn them around for a profit, that's if I don't want it. The Null Ray Cannon is a weapon of mystery, fabricated by a vengeful Deception to enact revenge but never finished. I sold Starscream the schematics to that very weapon to which he named Null Ray Cannon and made some drastic modifications. All I did is supply him with parts he couldn't get on the streets. The rest is on him. Now that you know that I didn't sell him the weapon, you have no evidence to arrest me on. So as a law abiding citizen, get out!"

"Very well," Magnus complied. "Elita, we're leaving."

Elita watched her commander exit the store. Just she was about to take a step, Lockdown chimed in. "So Elita, how long do you intend to keep your vocal possessor shut?" he asked.

"You know that you're guilty as well," Elita said.

"I'm not guilty for I, the supplier, provided the consumer, you, a service which you asked for. I have the audio recording of the transaction providing that you insisted that I went through the operation despite my warnings," Lockdown grinned.

"You haven't won yet," Elita said and left.

Lockdown sat down and let out a groan. "Why is it that I attract the idiots to my shop?" he complained.

"I can tell you why," a female voice spoke.

Lockdown quickly sat up and drew his rifle. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Just…" Lockdown honed in the source of the voice and turned his rifle towards his target. "...me?" the woman said.

"Identify yourself or become my trophies," Lockdown threatened.

"The name is Eve and I have a deal for you," Eve offered.

"And why should I make a deal with a fleshling like you?"

Eve appearance is that of an average Caucasian woman standing at 5'6". Her short bright brunette hair sits above her shoulder. Her bright green eyes sparkled in the light. She wore a devious smile on her face. "Because normal fleshlings can't survive this harsh atmosphere. And I'm not a fleshling. You can say that I'm a pretender."

Lockdown narrowed his optics in doubt. Eve saw that Lockdown wasn't buying it. "I know you are Lockdown, the bounty hunter and collector of rare items," Eve said. "You swear no loyalty to anyone but to the highest bidder. You mostly act alone but will work in a team if beneficial for you. Plus you like to keep your contacts low and your head in the law books to avoid getting caught."

"How you know all of this?"

"I am Eve, second herald to Lord Unicron."

"Unicron?" Lockdown said with interest as he put his rifle away. "What does Unicron want with me?"

"I have knowledge that can benefit you in the future but depending on your answer will determine how much I should invest in you."

"Like?"

"What if I told you that there is an object that is more powerful than the Matrix of Leadership itself?"

"Impossible."

"It is. I didn't see it but I know it's out there. And that item belongs to the most powerful being in existence."

"More powerful than Primus?"

"More powerful than Primus and Unicron combined," Eve smiled. "You have my eye but your interest can make me go elsewhere."

"Like who?"

"Megatronus?"

"That pompous air tank!" Lockdown spat. "He can't even stand up to the Autobots let alone the Elders."

"You'll be surprise on what he can do," Eve said as she jumped up onto the counter. "A war is about to begin on Cybertron and an old faction will be revived as another will be strengthened. As a result, he will return to power and it's that person is who I want you to capture for me."

"Why?"

"He has something of mine and I want it back."

"Get it now while there is no fighting."

"Let me clarify, all of this take place in the future and you are my investment. Sign with me and you will exceed Megatronus and that person."

"At what price?"

"Loyalty is all I ask."

"What is it you want me to do?" Lockdown asked.

Eve smiled with excitement.

The following solarcycle...

Megatronus is taking a stroll through the city of Iacon. He looked at the civilians as they recognized Megatronus as a powerful but fair figure. He had earned their respect even though majority of them don't know who he is. "Just by walking, I've spotted 15 criminals walking among the crowd and most of them should've been terminated," he muttered to himself. "But yet the Elders, no Alpha Trion, chose to treasure the idea that bots can change at will instead of protecting the future of Cybertron. I won't be surprised if a rebellion was to start and the government was overthrown. I will laugh in their face for they will know how wrong they were."

"Megatronus?" a voice called.

Megatronus snapped out of his funk and noticed his friend approaching him. "Orion, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I will ask the same of you," Orion said. "But it is a good thing that you're here. I've thought about what you said to Elita and you're right. We can't let the criminals run free and about. That's why I've suggested that you should be our next leader of Cybertron."

"Thank you for the sentiment Orion but there is no way I can be leader."

"Don't be so humble," Orion teased. "The Elders have opened their door so they can elect the next Prime."

"Next Prime?"

"Yes, they are ready to give the Matrix of Leadership to the bot who truly earned it and I think it's you."

"When is this happening?"

"Right now. We have to hurry, many have tried and failed."

"And you?"

"I can't be leader. My ideas don't matter."

"Don't be ridiculous," Megatronus laughed as he wrapped his arm around Orion's shoulders. "Everyone's ideas matters. You just need some confidence. Maybe a round in Kaon can fix you right up."

"Again, I decline," Orion said politely. "I'm not the type that enjoys harming others for fun especially when it's done underground."

"Why do you have to be the odd cog?" Megatronus groaned. "Flow with the motion, move forward and don't halt progress along the way."

"I'll keep that in mind," Orion said.

"Good, now take me to my future."

"As you wish."

…

A large pair of double doors flew open as Orion walked into the Hall of the Elders. "Orion, why are you here?" one of the Elders asked.

"I'm here to nominate a candidate," Orion answered.

"We told you before, you're not qualified."

"I understand but I nominate my friend, Megatronus."

Megatronus walked into the room with large quiet strides. He looked up at the Elders as the Elders looked at him. Megatronus showed no signs of being intimidated nor he showed any shows of regret of his choice. Already, the Elders liked Megatronus. "Megatronus, you are known as a politician, an activist and a gladiator," one of the Elders spoke. "But you have gained a reputation as the most beloved cybertronians of all time. Even the Primes can have a hard time swaying the crowds."

"I do speak with truth and I stand by my word," Megatronus smiled. "If something needs to be done, I will ensure that it is done."

"Your track record shows many deeds you've done, even constructing a high-security facility in the South Pole. We are most impressed."

"But to obtain the title as Leader of Cybertron," another Elder spoke. "You have to prove to us why you should earn it. As you know, we are the keepers of the Matrix of Leadership. The matrix itself contains all the knowledge of the Primes and past leaders. And it is rumored to have a direct link with our creator Primus. We can't give the matrix to anyone, not what had happened last time. We want to make sure that the cybertronian we choose is right for the task. So please Megatronus, present your case. What are your intentions if given the Matrix of Leadership?"

"Simple," Megatronus bellowed. "If I was chosen to weld this treasure item of the Primes, I will ensure the safety of the civilians by cracking down on the injustice that the government has allowed."

"What?" Orion gasped.

The Elders had the look of concern in their optics.

"For far too long I've seen the civilians cower in fear, dreading the fact that they might get attack by the criminals you've allowed to go free," Megatronus continued as he pointed at them. "I've suggested a harsher judicial system to be enacted to keep criminals like Starscream off the streets and allowed life to continue on Cybertron. Many energon and metal had been wasted by those who fought to keep the peace. I wonder how quickly they'll regret their decision if they knew this was the future they fought for."

"Megatronus, we've heard enough," one of the Elders interrupted.

"I'm not finished yet!" Megatronus boomed. "You said it yourself that I am a well-respected politician who has earned the trust of millions. The people are willing to do what I say if I say it. But yet you three, who promised to help the people, have done nothing. What is your function here? TELL ME!"

The Elders remained silent.

"You know I'm right," Megatronus continued. "You know the crime rate is rising and the taskforce Alpha Trion has started can't keep this up. It won't be long before _they_ return. I suggest that you three retire from your position and give them to me so I can fix your mistake."

"This talk is of treason!" one of the Elders shouted. "We will not sit here and allow such slander to be spoken here."

Orion ran up to Megatronus and stood between him and the Elders. "Elders, you have to understand that Megatronus is upset," Orion said. "He wants peace to continue. He wants to employ a permanent action to stop the crime."

"What he is suggesting is something we are not willing to do?"

"Then let me do it!" Megatronus said.

"We will not," the Elders said collectively.

"Perhaps, there is a peaceful solution, one where everyone can get what they want," Orion suggested.

"Orion, the Elders don't deserve their spots," Megatronus argued. "They must be removed at once."

"The Elders has been there for Cybertron for eons and their guidance is why we are still here. Maybe if you work with them…."

"I will not sullen my hands with the ones who are responsible of endangering millions of lives because they decide to keep a secret from us. They have a solution to end this but they are selfish and willing to let others suffer. If _they_ return, it's because they refuse to help!"

"Maybe they have a reason," Orion said. "If you are right and they have something that can end all crimes, they must have a reason why they are keeping it in the dark. Maybe this is all part of the grand design. This can lead to a path of true peace and harmony."

Megatron sneered at Orion. "You're beginning to sound like them," he said in disgust.

"It's because he has wisdom like a Prime," one of the Elders said. "He has patience like a Prime unlike you Megatronus. Your action can lead to chaos and that is something we can't have. Your proposal has been dismissed. It seems your friend has better sense than you and he is an archivist."

Megatronus couldn't believe what he had heard. Their statement made Megatronus cross. He dialed back his rage and left the building without saying a word.

"Megatronus," Orion called.

"Leave him!" the Elders said. "We have no need for his type. We can see that he is full of deceptions. He cannot be trusted."

...

Sometime later, Starscream had return from getting his arm fixed. He flew high in the air grumbling and cursing profanely at the fact that he was injured by Megatronus. "I swear when I see him again, I will know the name Starscream," he muttered. "His scream will be heard around the world. My glory will be known to the public as I will rule Cybertron under….GAH!"

Starscream was rammed out of the sky by an unknown flyer. Starscream was caught on the nose of the mysterious flyer. The flyer took a nose dive and slammed Starscream on to the ground. Starscream switched to robot mode to ready himself for combat. "Who dares to cross my path?" he howled.

The flyer flew up behind Starscream and switched to robot mode. There was a loud thud as Starscream's spark sunk. He turned around and saw the titan himself. "M-M-M-Megatronus!" he stammered.

Megatronus towered over Starscream and he was pissed. Starscream quickly dropped to his knees. "Please don't terminate my spark!" he begged. "I didn't know better. I promised that I'll be good. I will never harm an innocent civilian again. Your presence made me change my ways. Please, I beg of you, spare my spark!"

"Quit your groveling Starscream," Megatronus hissed. "If I wanted to end you, I would've shot you out of the sky already. My reason for being here is a personal one."

"It is?" Starscream said.

"You made yourself quite the criminal despite allowing all of your victims to live," Megatronus said.

"Well…"

"As you heard, the Elders are looking for a leader."

"And I guess that you got it?" Megatronus growled. "I guess not."

"They made a fool out of me," Megatronus said. "They say that my way is 'wrong'. That my words spoke of treason instead of just. I've warned them that their way will result in _their_ return."

"Whose return?" Starscream wondered.

"The Deceptions."

"But wasn't the faction terminated in the last war?"

"That because they didn't have me as their commander."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is this. At this very moment, I vow to overthrow the government and reshape Cybertron in my own image."

"Reshape the planet? That's a big goal you got there. Especially something you can't do on your own."

"That's why I need an army. And you will be my first lieutenant."

"Me? I'm sorry but I'm not interested. It sounds like this goal of yours won't succeed."

"Then how about this? Assist me in conquering this planet and I will give you half."

"Half?" Starscream said with interest.

"As my first lieutenant, everyone reports to you. You decide who lives and who dies. You will be the judge and executioner."

Starscream beamed with the idea of playing god. "What is your first task Megatronus?" he asked.

"Megatronus is a name that belongs to a Prime, one who I idolize," Megatronus said. "But since they fail to acknowledge me as such, a change is needed. The Age of the Primes is no more. The Reign of Megatron begins now!"


	4. Factions

Transformers Nexus

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 4

Factions

….

"_Awaken my sentinels, from my spark to yours, I grant each of you a part of me to represent who I am," a deep authoritative voice spoke. "You are the light in the darkness. You represent hope. You represent peace. You represent harmony. You are my creations. Come forth my disciples, for we will banish the darkness that plagues this universe. For now and evermore, you are the Thirteen Primes of Primus."_

"Orion?" Elita called.

"Hmm?" Orion responded as he snapped out of it.

"You're okay?" Elita asked. "You were in deep thought. Are you still bothered about what happened in the Council Building?"

"No," Orion answered. "Just my memories."

"I see," Elita said. Orion and Elita were sitting on the edge of a building looking over the city of Iacon. Word of Megatronus 'opinion' spread across the city. It took a few hours before the entire planet knew of Megatronus' words. To the dismay of the Elder's, half of the planet's population agreed with Megatronus and started to rally against the current government. "Well, according to Ultra Magnus, other cities are trying to keep the peace from rebels," Elita said.

"I always follow Megatronus and supported him but for him to suggest that, it's…"

"Salvage-like?" Elita completed.

"Not the word I'll use."

"Have you spoken to him since then?"

"I haven't. After he left, I lost track of him. I haven't seen him since."

"I pulled a few favors and have Prowl and Jazz searching for him."

"And?"

"Nothing," Elita sighed. "Three solarcycles of search is tiring. I'm sorry Orion; we have to assume that Megatronus left the planet."

Orion reached over and hugged Elita. "Thank you," he said. "Your sentiment says a lot." Orion got up and left. Elita looked over her shoulder and saw that her friend was down. She rest on foot on the ledge as she placed her elbow on her knee. She let out a short sharp hiss of anger. "Slag it Megatronus, where are you?" Elita wondered. "Orion is worried about you and he won't cheer up until he sees you. What's going through your mind? Please Primus, watch over him and guide him to the light."

Elsewhere, Lockdown was heading to a secluded location. Inside his cabin is a fossilize tooth. He was on a mission, a mission given by Eve. His mind raced as he sorts out the information he received recently.

Three Solarcycles earlier…

"I want you to go to the Sea of Rust," Eve instructed. "I'll give you the exact coordinate of where I want you to go. At the location you'll find a tooth."

"A tooth?" Lockdown questioned.

"It belongs to the inhabitants that occupied the planet before you."

"Predacons? You want me to get a Predacon tooth for you."

"Oh no, it's not for me. It's for you."

Lockdown narrowed his optics in suspicion. Eve took notice and ignored him. "What's so special about that tooth?" Lockdown asked.

"That tooth is the oldest fossil on Cybertron and I'll tell you this because I know it's true. That tooth is older than Primus himself."

"Now you're messing with me," Lockdown said as he crossed his arms.

"Don't believe me, that's fine," Eve shrugged. "But I want you to take that tooth and examine its content. Also I want you examine your armor fragment and this as well."

Lockdown looked at Eve's hand and saw a red piece of metal. "What's that?" he asked.

"An armor fragment from Solus Prime. I want you examine it and compare your findings. You'll see there is a clear difference among the three and you'll see that I'm right."

"From what you're saying, you believe someone else created us."

"I am."

"But Primus…"

"...lied to you all," Eve said. "He knew something he didn't want anyone to know."

"Why?"

"Simple. Your purpose in being here is to rule and conquer other planets and voiding it of life."

"That something Unicron would do, right?"

"You tell me. Once you see the results, make your decision. By calling me, you agreed to my terms and will assist and reviving my master."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll find someone else."

Present….

"She better be right," Lockdown grumbled. "There is nothing I despise than wasting unwanted energon for a foolish task."

Lockdown arrived at his destination. He switched to robot mode and walked up to a large pair of double doors embedded on the ground. The door was hidden at a secluded location. He reached down and opened the door. He walked down the stairs and closed the door behind him. He entered a laboratory of a well known scientist. Lockdown scanned the lab and saw chambers covering the sides of the lab. Computers at each chambers and they were connected to the main computer that stood directly ahead of Lockdown. "One of many," Lockdown sighed. "He knows how to keep busy."

Two solarcycles earlier….

Lockdown had visited the maximum security facility located at the South Pole. The facility was impregnable and designed by Megatronus himself. No one is to enter the building unless you're assigned security detail. Locked up in the facility are Cybertron's most dangerous criminals. But the criminals inside isn't why the facility is impregnable. It was built to contain the most wild and savage cybertronians of all-time, Shockblast. Fearing his escape, the guards chained him to the walls and kept his energon level at dangerously low. Shockblast is conscious but too weak to do anything. He was held underground and separate from everyone else. Guarding his cell is two autonomous sentinels, constructed by one of Cybertron's finest builders, their function is simple. If the person isn't Megatronus, a Prime, an Elder, or guards with high security clearance, kill on sight.

But Lockdown isn't there to visit Shockblast. He had his intention on one inmate. Because of his dealings with the guards, he was allowed in with no questions asked. The guards knew that if they questioned him, he will stripped them of their weapons and turned them all in for possession of illegal weapons. Lockdown walked the halls of the facility to the first-tier. The facility is separated into tiers. The higher tiers are reserved for top criminals and the lower tier is for the petty and most annoying criminals.

Lockdown dropped down two floors and entered the first-tier. He made his way down the hall until he was stopped by a guard. The guard stood in front of him with a rifle in his hand. The guard stood over Lockdown with a serious glare. "Identify yourself!" he boomed.

"Out of my way, "Lockdown said.

"Identify yourself or be destroyed," the guard boomed as he aimed his rifle at Lockdown.

Lockdown let out a small growl. He was annoyed and had to fix the problem promptly. Just as his shoulders opened, another guard rushed in. "Lockdown, I do apologize for my colleague's behavior," he said. "He's new and he is still learning."

Lockdown's face softened. His shoulders closed up as he looked at the second guard. "Twister, you best instruct all guards of my position," Lockdown warned. "If not…"

"We understand," Twister laughed sheepishly. "Come on Grindor. Let's leave him alone."

"But…" Grindor said.

"He is Lockdown, our supplier of weapons," Twister introduced. "Our weapons are not standard and it is a needed to keep these criminals in check. If we cross him, we will bust us for possession and we don't want that."

"Then he will be incarnated as well."

"Believe me; you do not want him in jail." And the guards left.

Just as Lockdown is about to continue, he felt a stare. He turned to his left and saw a pair of red lights glowing in the darkness. "What are you looking at?" a voice thundered.

Lockdown looked straight ahead and laughed, "Junk."

The prisoner lurked and struck the gate. He reaches out to grab Lockdown but he was out of reach. Lockdown looked to his left and smiled. He saw the large silver prisoner venting hot steam from his mouth. "Motormaster, when will you learn your place?" Lockdown said.

"When I have your spark in my hand," Motormaster roared.

Lockdown's right hand turned into a prod and electrified Motormaster. Motormaster dropped to his knees in pain. "Pile of junk," Lockdown spat. "They should've smelted you already."

Motormaster looked up at Lockdown with hate. "I'll have my moment," he promised.

"And I will wait." And Lockdown proceeded down the hall.

"Heh, wimp!" a voice laughed.

"Say that to my face Wildrider!" Motormaster roared.

"I like to but my face will slag off from your ugliness," Wildrider cackled.

Motormaster punched the wall. Wildrider laughed even harder. "Big bad Motormaster has lost his edge," Wildrider teased. "I can't believe we followed you."

"Mute it," another dark voice said. "You're giving me a processorache."

"Will you shut up Dead End," another voice groaned.

"I will gladly Drag Strip," Dead End said. "Just tell me when you will give up racing."

"I will end you," Drag Strip threatened.

"Right," Dead End sighed. "Hey Breakdown, you function?"

"Mute it!" Breakdown grumbled. "I hate it here."

Lockdown rolled his optics. "I can't believe the Stunticons are here," he sighed.

Lockdown walked down to the end of the hallway. To his left is Soundwave, an infamous hacker who is incarnated for hacking and selling vital information on the black market. He barely says much but that is what makes him fearful. Then his right is Shockwave, a 'corrupt' scientist who spends his time experimenting on innocent bots to test their will and possibly transform them into ungodly creatures. But he was incarnated for allege cloning and public endangering. His lack of emotions labeled him as Cybertron's second most vile being on the planet. Lockdown turned to his right and tapped on the bars. A red steady light glowed in the shadow as it rose and walked closer to the bars. "Lockdown, why are you here?" Shockwave asked.

"I'm here to ask a favor," Lockdown answered.

"I don't do favor."

"Then how about a trade."

"Of what?"

"I have something here I need to experiment on and you have the equipment needed to conduct it. I like to borrow it."

Shockwave turned his back to Lockdown and proceed to his seat. "Denied," Shockwave rumbled.

"Not even for this," Lockdown presented.

Shockwave's optic lay upon a tooth that he didn't recognize. "Pure fabrication," he said as he turned his head.

"It's a Predacon tooth, rumored to be older than Primus himself."

"Impossible. Our current knowledge states that Primus as our creator. Nothing could have existed before him."

"This does."

"What's your source?"

"Private. But I'm willing to share the information with you. If you tell me where your lab is located, I can conduct my experiment and leave the result for you to verify."

"Against what?"

"I have a fragment of Solus Prime's armor. It should be sufficient. What do you have to lose?"

"Logic dictates that giving you permission is a waste but my curiosity states otherwise. You are certain that the tooth is older than Primus."

"According to my source."

"Very well, I will provide you with the location of my cloning lab and the access codes to my computer. You are to utilize the necessary experiment and leave. Anything else will result in your death."

"Agreed."

Shockwave stood up and walked up to the bars. He held his hand out and transmitted the information to Lockdown via infrared. Lockdown nodded his head slightly to show thanks and left.

"Logic dictates experiment is a waste," a computerized version of Shockwave's voice spoke.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who is doubtful."

"Doubtful."

"We'll see how this turns out Soundwave," Shockwave said as he proceeds back to his seat. "History is to be repeated very soon."

"Soon," Soundwave spoke.

Present….

Lockdown walked up to an examination station as he punched in a few keys. The table behind him revealed six jars containing an unknown fluid inside. He dropped the tooth in one, the armor in another and he broke off a piece of his armor and placed it into the third jar. He pressed another button and the jars receded into the table. Lockdown waited for a while before the result appeared on the screen. He looked at the result and saw something that made him believe. "This is impossible," he said.

"It's not," a female voice said.

Lockdown looked over his shoulder and saw Eve. "Explain," Lockdown demanded.

"The second jar shows evidence that Solus Prime is indeed created by Primus himself," Eve said. "The third jar show no match to Solus Prime at all which means that Primus had no part in your creation."

"But we are come from the Allspark which Primus created."

"Did he? If that was the truth then why the first jar is in the negatives? Shockwave's equipment is magnificent. He can tell you the age of a fossil based on their CNA and their armor's genetic structure."

"But the age can't be known unless Shockwave knows Primus' age."

"That's where Soundwave comes to play. One of the information had hacked was Primus' age. So when Shockwave found a fragment of Primus' armor in the Sea of Rust, it was confirmed. Now, when you examine the first jar and the third jar, there are some genetic matches. This means, everyone on this planet is a descendant of the Predacons who existed before Primus. And this planet existed way before Primus. Now you see what I mean right. You're not Primus' children. You belong to someone else and he wants you back."

"So you're saying that your master…"

"Your creator…" Eve corrected.

"...he wants us back."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To continue his plan but in order for that to be done, several key factors are needed."

"Like?"

Eve pressed a button on the console and the screen turned on. Megatron's face was on the screen. "Megatronus?" Lockdown said.

"This message is for all those who are tired of living in the oppressions of the Elders," Megatron spoke. "I've spoken to them and they show no hint of change. They've decided to leave things as they are instead of fixing it. As a result, I am calling for a change. Join me in the fight to overthrow the government and reformat the world into the image that is right for us to live in. They show no care for the innocent but side with the very criminal who plague the streets of Cybertron. Now I see the truth. These criminals are not the enemy, _they _are! I've revived a faction that was lost long ago. If you are ready for change. If you are really for peace. If you are ready to fight by my side, then shout it out on the rooftops. 'I want change. I want peace for I am a Decepticon!'"

Lockdown looked at Eve who had a smile on her face. "This is the war I spoke of," she said. "This war will fuel in the revival of our creator. And in order for this war to truly begin, _he_ needs to be revived."

"Who?" Lockdown wondered.

"The traitor," Eve said.

"And what am I suppose to do?" Lockdown asked.

"Continued as you were," Eve answered. "I will call for you when needed. Best of luck my king, as for I am your servant." Eve took a bow and vanished. Lockdown stared at the screen as Megatron's speech looped over and over again. With each loop, Lockdown saw his cause. He saw his future. He had a smile on his face as he envisions Cybertron's destruction.

South Pole

Megatron and Starscream entered the facility. Megatron had his eyes on a certain group of misfits who he will recruit to his army. The guards saw Megatron and they were surprised. "Megatronus, what brings you here?" Twister asked.

"It's Lord Megatron to you!" Starscream corrected.

"Relax Starscream," Megatron soothed. "They mean no harm."

"So Megatron, is this one of your rare inspections?" Twister assumed.

"No," Megatron said. "This is a prison break."

"A prison break?" a guard said as he armed himself.

Megatron saw the guard and shot him dead. The other guards stood in fear. "Anyone else," Megatron wondered.

No one moved.

"If you value your lives, you'll be joining the Decepticon cause," Megatron said. "Consider yourself recruited. Starscream, keep an eye on them while I recruit some more. Scrap anyone who defies me."

"As you wish, "Starscream croaked.

Megatron made his way to the first-tier. He walked to Motormaster's cell and glared inside. "Motormaster, you are the leader of the Stunticons," Megatron spoke. "I am giving you an opportunity of a lifetime. Serve me and I'll let you and your crew wreak havoc on Cybertron and get revenge on those you imprison you."

Motormaster's optics glowed with anticipation. "When can I start?" he asked.

Megatron unlocked Motormaster's cell and opened it. "Right now," Megatron answered.

Motormaster walked out from his cell for the first time in stellarcycles. He met Megatron's gaze and held out his hand. Megatron saw the gesture and shook Motormaster's hand. "You won't regret this," Motormaster said with promise.

Motormaster turned to his crew. He arched his back and boomed, "STUNTICONS, OUR TIME HAS ARRIVED! LET US TAKE REVENGE ON THOSE WHO IMPRISONED US AND RIP OUT THEIR SPARK!"

The other Stunticons whooped and hollered as they left their cells to cause chaos.

Megatron turned his attention on the remaining two cells left in the first-tier. He walked up in front of Soundwave's and Shockwave's cell. "You're here to recruit us?" Shockwave assumed.

"You're very perspective," Megatron praised. "I'm in need of a communication officer and a science officer."

"At what price?" Shockwave asked.

"Loyalty," Megatron said. "That's all I asked of you. Both of your skills will greatly assist the Decepticon cause in overthrowing the government and reformatting into image suited for us. I will give you everything you need to thrive. Name it and it is yours."

"At what price?" Soundwave repeated.

"If you join, each of you will be my senior officers. Soundwave will by Communication Officer who reports directly to me and Shockwave will be my first lieutenant of Science."

"First Lieutenant?" Shockwave questioned. "So I will have a team at my disposal."

"At your choosing," Megatron said.

"Very well," Shockwave said. "I will join you as this is the most logical choice there is. It is important for me to continue my research but at the same time, serve as your Science Officer."

"Excellent decision," Megatron smiled and turned to Soundwave. Soundwave stood silent. "Well?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave stared and study Megatron. Megatron couldn't tell what Soundwave's intentions were. A pair of red optics glared blandly at him. "What is he thinking?" Megatron pondered to himself.

"Laserbeak," Soundwave spoke.

"Laserbeak?" Megatron repeated. "What about it?"

"Retrieve Laserbeak and I will consider."

"Who do you think you are ordering me around?" Megatron said as he had an uncomfortable smile on his face.

"Laserbeak is an agent of his that he created," Shockwave explained. "He is incomplete without it."

"So getting it is a form of a test?" Megatron laughed. "Amusing task but one too simple to complete. Where is he?"

"Shockblast's chamber."

Megatron's face dropped. "Very well," Megatron agreed. "I will get him for you."

Heavy footsteps thudded as Megatron left the tier. Shockwave stared at his prison mate with wonder. "What is the point in this exercise?" Shockwave asked. "Doing this will achieve nothing."

"This is the point," Soundwave imitated. "Amusing task too simple to complete."

"What are you?"

"Soundwave."

Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus was heading to the Council hall. He had an unscheduled meeting with the Elders about the current situation. He arrived at the building and barged in. The doors flew open as Ultra Magnus marched his way to the Elders. "We need assistance," Magnus demanded. "This rebellion is getting out of hand. It's getting to a point where our current staff can't contain them. Local governments are falling apart. My officers are resigning their post. And the people are asking for a leader. We need a leader. When are we getting a leader?"

"In due time," the Elders replied.

"Time is what we don't have. We need a response."

"We have to wait."

"Then what am I going to tell them?"

The Elders went silent. Ultra Magnus took the hint and nodded his head. "Fine," he said. "I'll 'inform' the public of your decision." Ultra Magnus took one last look at the Elders before leaving. The door slam shut as Ultra Magnus walked down the steps of the building. Elita was waiting patiently. "Well?" Elita asked as Ultra Magnus walked past.

"Wait!" Elita called as she gave chase. "What did they say?"

Ultra Magnus came to an abrupt halt. Elita stopped before bumping into him. Ultra Magnus turned around and looked Elita in the optics. "If the situation was different, his words will be my drive," Ultra Magnus said. "I'm beginning to believe."

"You can't be serious," Elita said.

"Believe it," Ultra Magnus said and he walked off. "Ready the men, we're going to war."

"We'll be massacred if we fight," Elita said.

"Oh well," Ultra Magnus said.

Elita watched as Ultra Magnus walked off. She pondered about her loyalty. She wondered if she should fight a hopeless fight. She let out a sigh through her exhaust ports as she activated her upgrades. "I guess I'm going to war," she said.


	5. Autobots v Decepticons

Transformers Nexus

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 5

Autobots v. Decepticons

Heavy footsteps echoed as Megatron entered the lowest level of the prison facility. He was proud of it; a stronghold to contain Cybertron's uncontrollable. But the facility was built for one purpose and that was to keep him out.

Megatron came to a halt. He flipped a switch on the wall as the lights lining the circular wall clacked on. Then three spotlights beamed brightly on the prisoner whose arms were chained to the roof and his legs to the ground. His cannon was plugged and disabled. His green optic lens had a faint glow as it stare at the ground. The antennas on the side of his head drooped low to show his saddened state. Megatron had no compassion for him at all. "Shockblast, it's been a while," Megatron greeted.

Shockblast slowly raised his head and faced Megatron. "To what do I owe this visit," Shockblast greeted in a soft weak voice. His energon level was kept low to rob him of his strength.

Megatron turned his head to the right and spotted Laserbeak on the table. He walked over to the table and picked him up. Megatron looked at Shockblast once last time before heading for the exit.

"I've heard what you are doing," Shockblast spoke. Megatron stopped. "It's quite a feat," Shockblast continued. "You, Megatronus, one of the most powerful diplomats on Cybertron is declaring war because the Elders refuse to hand you the Matrix of Leadership. This is quite petty on your terms."

"And what do you know of me?" Megatron asked.

"A whole lot," Shockblast said. "Just because I am down here doesn't mean I am isolated. I have my ways of getting information. In fact, a close friend of yours is getting promoted."

Megatron looked over his shoulders. He knew that Shockblast is a smooth talker and he enjoys messing with people's minds. "Did I touch a circuit?" Shockblast teased. "It seems I did."

"You are lucky you don't have a mouth for I will rip that arrogant smile from your face," Megatron warned.

"Call the warden, I've been threatened," Shockblast teased. "My life is in danger. Help! Help me please!"

Megatron rushed at Shockblast and placed his cannon close to Shockblast's face. "I dare you," Shockblast said in a serious tone.

Megatron was snarling in anger. "There are things in this universe you don't understand," Shockblast said. "Release me, and I will guide you."

"And what makes you think that I will trust you?" Megatron asked.

"Unlike my brother, I make good on my word."

"I rather deal with him then with you," Megatron said. "Rust away for all I care, I've done my job."

Megatron backed down and left. "So have I," Shockblast chuckled. The lights in the room turned off. Shockblast's green optics glowed ominously in the dark. Then it flickered to a dim.

Megatron returned to the First Tier and present Soundwave with Laserbeak. "Do we have an agreement?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave took Laserbeak and looked at Megatron. "Agreement accepted," he said.

Back on the first floor, Starscream carried himself with pride as he waited for Megatron to return. He was thinking about the subordinates he was going to gain. He smiled with anticipation. "I wonder who Megatron will place in my command," he said to himself. "I hope they are the best of the best and not those lots who whooped and hollered like salvages. With them under my care, I will rule supreme."

"You'll do what?" a dark voice interrupted.

Starscream cringed. He slowly turned around and saw Megatron with two new soldiers. He looked at them and recognizes them. "You're placing Soundwave and Shockwave under my command?" Starscream wondered.

"Don't be foolish," Megatron said as he exited the building. "They will act my senior officers."

"But that means…"

"It is indeed unfortunate that we share the same rank," Shockwave insulted.

Starscream was speechless. "Unfortunate?" he huffed. "I have you know that I, Starscream, am the sole leader of the Seeker Armada."

"Is that what you call it?" Shockwave said. "I thought they were oversized scraplets." Megatron cleared his voice box to mask his laughter. Starscream had it. He wanted to do something but he knew about Shockwave's strength. "If it wasn't for Megatron, I'll show you whose boss," Starscream muttered to himself.

"My fellow Decepticons, we must act swiftly if we must have the upper hand," Megatron said. "We will take Iacon and call it our own."

"Megatron, if I may, taking Iacon won't gain anything," Shockwave said.

"If you believe the Elders," Megatron said. "Iacon conceal treasures beyond your wildest dreams. It is imperative that we seize them before the Elders cast them off."

"Why?" Starscream wondered.

"To ensure that our voices will be heard, these items are necessary. If there are no further questions, we must embark on our journey. Failure is NOT an option."

Iacon

Surrounded by the books of history, Orion was home but he wasn't at peace. He scanned the books for any solution to avoid a war. But no matter how hard he looked, he found nothing. "There has to be a way to avoid a war," Orion said to himself.

He scanned the room for any relevant books but none exist. Then he remembered about the Primes. "Maybe one of the Primes has encountered a situation like this before," he said to himself.

But he sadly sat on the ground remembering that the only conflicts that were recorded weren't similar to the situation now. "Sentinel Prime started a brief interstellar war," Orion said. "Megatronus Prime wanted to end all lives on habitable planets for energon. But no one had encountered treason...unless it wasn't documented."

Orion stood up and entered the room. He looked up as he saw shelves upon shelves of entries the Primes had written. "Minus Sentinel, I've read twelve out of the original Thirteen," Orion pondered. "Yet, no one had seems to mention the identity of the Thirteenth. It is as if he was either forgotten or destroyed."

Orion sensed a presence touching his shoulder. He turned around and saw no one.  
>"Who's there," he called.<p>

No response. "My mind must be playing tricks on me," Orion thought to himself. "The stress must be getting to me."

Then the room briefly shook. "Oh no," Orion said. He quickly ran out the room to outside. He had hoped that the fighting hadn't start. He wasn't able to find a solution to calm everyone's nerves.

Orion stood on top of the Council building and saw Megatron and his men ready to fight. "No," Orion said. "There must be a peaceful way to end this."

"There isn't," a calm voice spoke.

Orion looked over his shoulder and saw ghostly figure standing behind him. The figure was old with wisdom on his face. His beard hung low from chin. His facial expression was serious. Orion recognized his face. "Alpha Trion," Orion said. "But I thought you were one with the Allspark."

"Not yet," Alpha Trion said. "I've been watching you for quite some time Orion. I have been monitoring the situation and unfortunately, I have no wisdom to share for you. But you spark is in the right place. This war must be stopped."

"Then tell me how."

"I'm sorry young one, this war can't be avoided. The only way to end it is to destroy the source."

"You mean that…"

"Yes, your friend has to die."

"I can't accept that," Orion said. "There has to be another way, a compromise, a truce…"

"Orion, I'm afraid talking won't end it."

"So violence must be use to persuade others," Orion said sadly. "Why?"

"It is in our nature. But you can change it."

"How?"

"With this." Alpha Trion presented Orion with the Matrix of Leadership.

"I'm not worthy of this," Orion said. "I've been told that the matrix isn't compatible with my spark."

"That was a lie to keep you for from the truth," Alpha Trion said.

"What truth?"

Alpha Trion placed the matrix in Orion's hands. "In time you'll see. March forward young Prime, your destiny awaits." And Alpha Trion vanished.

Orion looked at the matrix then at the city. He didn't give much thought. He jumped from one building to another. He was heading for towards the crowd. He wanted his decision to be made based upon the situation and whether words can diffuse the upset. He hoped that he can end the conflict with words. He hoped.

Meanwhile on street level, a gang of Decepticons were marching through the city towards the Council building. They were destroying everything in sight. A trail of destruction slowly followed them. Ultra Magnus rallied his officers to form a roadblock with shields to stop the Decepticons from advancing. "Freeze!" Ultra Magnus ordered.

"Why?" a decepticon asked. "We don't take orders from you. We do what we want and we want the Elders dead. So move out our way or be destroyed."

The officers drew their guns and aimed it at the Decepticons. "I'm not telling you again, stand down!" Ultra Magnus warned.

The Decepticons did nothing. "Ready!" Ultra Magnus commanded. "Aim!"

The sound jets roaring interrupted the situation. Ultra Magnus spotted three jets approaching. "Megatronus," Ultra Magnus said to himself.

The jets quickly transform and stood in front of the Decepticon gang. Ultra Magnus quickly assess the situation. Then his spark sunk. "So you've recruited Starscream and Soundwave," Ultra Magnus said.

"Is that a problem?" Megatron wondered.

"It is. You are hereby under arrest."

"On what grounds?"

"You are charged with disorderly conduct; public unrest; harboring a fugitive; aiding in a prison break; attempted murder of government officials; illegal weapons; public corruption; and treason."

"Wow, that is some charges," Starscream commented.

"Shut up Starscream," Megatron hissed. "Ultra Magnus, you have to understand, I'm doing this to save Cybertron from itself."

"Really? What I see is evidence enough that you are a menace to society and shall be incarcerated." Ultra Magnus ready his rifle as he aimed at Megatron's head. "See you in the afterlife."

"STOP!" a voice shouted.

Everyone turned to the east. Standing at a distance alone was Orion Pax. "Orion?" Elita said.

"Orion, my friend," Megatron smiled. "You are witnessing the destruction of Cybertron done by the corrupted hands of the Autobots. Come with me and you shall be protected from them."

"Don't listen to him," Ultra Magnus said. "He's the one you should be scared of."

"I can make my own decision," Orion said. "Right now, I have no fear for anyone. But seeing how things are, I want to know what it will take to stop this violence."

"Simple," Megatron said. "Turn Cybertron over to me and I will make sure that everyone is treated fairly."

"Treated fairly?" Elita laughed. "You've killed hundreds of innocents. How is that fair?"

Megatron had no answer. This infuriated Elita. "You just think that we are expendable," Elita said. "Easily recreated to your own whim, we are all unique. Each of us contributes to what make Cybertron the way it is now."

"And that process is failing," Megatron said. "All I'm doing is weeding out the weak so the strong can flourish. Right now, the Elders are the weak ones."

"They've protected us for eons," Hound said.

"All they've done is a good job of keeping us safe," Prowl said.

"It's thugs like you is making Cybertron a difficult place to live," Bumblebee said.

Megatron erupted in laughter. "Thugs like me?" he said. "Everyone idolize me. Everyone wants to follow me. Everyone wants to be me. Everyone who stands by me chose to be here on their own accord. While you have to recruit and threaten to build a feasible force to stop us. The only thugs I see is you. And this is what I am doing."

"So you will choose violence over words?" Orion asked.

"Of course," Megatron answered. "How else am I supposed to get my point across?"

"Through words."

"This is not a debate."

"So Megatronus…"

"It is Lord Megatron to you," Starscream interrupted.

"...Megatronus, I'm not asking you as a soldier, not as a politician, but as a friend, if I side with Ultra Magnus, what will happen to our friendship? Will you cherish and stand down or will you destroy it and put a bullet through my spark?"

Everyone went silent. Ultra Magnus saw what Orion wanted to know. If Megatron value his bond with Orion, he will stop. But if not, he is dead serious in taking over Cybertron. Megatron stared at his friend and sense that there was an ultimatum. "On what grounds?" Megatron asked.

Orion pulled out the Matrix of Leadership and held it high so everyone can see. "So you do have it," Megatron said. "And you intend to stop me."

"I haven't accepted it yet. But your answer will determine whether I should wear it or not. So what is your answer?"

Everyone turned their attention to Megatron. Megatron vented through his exhaust ports. "I am Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons. My sole goal is to take Cybertron away from the Elders and shape it to my image. Anyone who stands in my way will be destroyed. Let it be Autobots...or friends."

Everyone turned their attention to Orion. Orion accepted Megatron's answer and closed his optics. "I see," he said softly. "I am sorry for what I'm about to do." Orion arched his back as he raised the matrix higher and higher.

"Orion, don't do it!" Ultra Magnus said.

"Don't destroy the matrix," Elita pleaded.

"I must do what is right," Orion said. "I cherish my bond with Megatronus too much to stand in his right. So that is why, I must be the one who end his life."

"What?" Megatron said.

Orion's chest opened up as he thrust the Matrix of Leadership into his chest. There was an energy pulse that knocked everyone off their feet. In Orion's mind, he stood in a white room with twelve of the Thirteen Primes. He saw a shadow figure that represented the thirteenth. Orion walked up to the figure and reached out. The figure reached out as well. Their hands touched as the darkness from the figure faded away. Orion stood in awe. "I'm the Thirteenth Prime?" he wondered.

The figure spoke, "We were separated but now, we must join together to save Cybertron."

With determination on Orion's face, he accepted his role.

Megatron stood up and he was speechless. The Autobots sat up and they were floored. "Tell me this is a dream?" Starscream wondered.

The Matrix of Leadership thickened Orion's armor. He was larger than before. His gentle face was serious and covered with a face plate. The Matrix of Leadership glowed bright from inside his chest. "Orion Pax?" Ultra Magnus said in confusion.

A deep authoritative voice bellowed from Orion, "On this very solarcycle, let it be known that Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, has declared war on Cybertron. And that I, Optimus Prime, shall lead the Autobots through the war and eliminate the Decepticons once and for all. So that Cybertron shall once again, be at peace."

Megatron let out growl. "That matrix should've been mine," he said to himself. "It should've been mine."

"Optimus!" he roared as he charged towards Optimus.

"Megatron!" Optimus shouted as he ran towards Megatron. The titans thundered towards each other. Their fists ready. They grew closer and closer until they were a few meters from each other. They raised their fist and clashed in the middle. The power they generate cracked the ground underneath. Optimus and Megatron stared into each other's optics. Each saw the image of their friend vanish from their optics. They each saw the glimmer of light that their friendship had went out. Now it was replaced with hatred they now have for each other. Megatron felt his arm being pushed back. "What?" Megatron thought to himself. "Impossible."

Optimus used his weight and pushed Megatron back. Megatron stumbled backwards as he regained his balance. The servos in his shoulder ran hot from the damage. "Decepticons, fall back," Megatron commanded.

Even though they were eager to fight, the Decepticons complied and left. The Autobots view this as an opportunity to strike. "Attack!" Ultra Magnus ordered.

"No!" Optimus said sternly. "Leave them be."

"Why?" Bumblebee wondered. "We can get rid of them now."

Elita placed her hand on Bumblebee shoulder said, "Because this fight wasn't ours to fight. This solarcycle they have both lost something precious that they cherish."

"And that is?"

"Their friendship. Right now, each of them is hurting but all will be resolve the next time they meet. We are no longer law enforcement officer."

"Elita is right," Ultra Magnus agreed. "Megatron has amassed an army so to combat that, we need an army of our own. This war won't be won so easily."

Optimus watched as the Decepticons retreated. With heavy spark he said, "Goodbye Megatronus."

Though he was too far to hear, he heard Optimus' words. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Goodbye Orion Pax. 'Til we meet again."

Earth

It was nighttime as Eric and Tracie were fast asleep. There was a soft tap on the window as Eric opened his eyes to the sound. He looked to his right and saw Tracie was still asleep. He looked to his left and saw Eve at the window. She signaled him to come outside. Eric carefully got up and left the bedroom. He headed downstairs and headed towards the courtyard of the apartment building. "Where are you?" Eric whispered.

Eric heard movement in the water. He looked at the pool and saw Eve swimming in the moonlit night. "Care for a swim?" Eve offered.

"Why did you call me?" Eric asked. "It's very late."

"Actually, it's very early," Eve corrected. "Anything after midnight is considered early. You humans and your sense of timing is way off."

"Enough with the lecture, why are you here?"

Eve can tell that Eric was annoyed. Eve swam to the edge of the pool and rests her arms on the edge. Eric looked in the water and saw something that made him look away. "Really?" he said.

"I don't want my clothes to get wet."

Eric grabbed a chair and sat down so he wasn't tempted. "It is time," Eve said. "If you remember, I gave you a gift that can fix your problem and it is time to hold your end of the deal."

"Why now?"

"Because the aliens are mobilizing and heading over here as we speak. Once they arrive, they will drain this planet's resources and basically killing it."

"And why did you choose me?"

"I have my reasons. But I can tell you are a man of nobility. When push comes to shove, you will show your fangs and fight back."

Eric was unimpressed with Eve's choice of words. "And how you expect me to fight them?" Eric wondered.

"I will tell you in due time," Eve said. "For right now, enjoy your life with your wife. I will summon you when needed and I expect you to respond or there will be consequences."

"Like?"

"I'll remove my gift from you."

"And what if I used it?"

"I will wait and take your prize."

"You wouldn't."

"Once you impregnate your wife, whom I am surprised you didn't, I will take the child and raise it as my own. Plus I will tell your wife everything."

Eric grew serious. Eve was threatening his wife and his unborn child. Eve had a smile on her face. "I'm glad we had this talk," she said. She climbed out of the pool. Eric quickly looks away. "Put some clothes on," Eric said.

"You can't handle a joke can you," Eve sighed. "I'm wearing a nude suit."

Eric turned his head and saw that Eve is wearing a one piece that matches her skin tone. "I'm not that bold," Eve said. "Later pervert." And Eve vanished.

Eric let out an exhausted sigh. He headed back to his apartment. He closed the door behind and placed his keys on the table next to the door. He walked through the living room and saw his wedding photo. He picked up and looked at it. He remembers that day clearly. Everyone was present to wish them a happy life. He couldn't shake the glow Tracie had on that day. "Is everything okay?" a voice asked.

Eric looked to his left and saw his wife standing at the bedroom door while rubbing her eye. "Yeah," Eric smiled. "I just couldn't sleep."

"I see you're holding our wedding photo."

"It was indeed the happiest day in my life."

"Mines too," Tracie said as she hugged her husband. "But do you know what can top that?"

"What's that?"

"Having a child."

Eric's smile went away. Tracie tilts her head to the side. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I thought you wanted a child."

"I do."

"Then why so sad?"

Eric closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm over thinking things," he said.

"It's not your fault," Tracie soothed as she kissed Eric on the cheek. "We'll make it work. If not, we can always adopt. Come to bed."

Tracie dragged her feet to the bedroom. "Tracie!" Eric called.

"Yes."

"How much do you love me?"

"Why the question?"

"Just answer."

"Depends?"

"If I can't make you bear a child, would you leave me for someone else?"

Tracie stared at her husband for a while before answering. "No," she answered.

"What if I find a way to fix my problem but to get it a species has to die, will you still stay with me?"

"Are they violent?"

"No. They are just desperate to survive."

"If that is the case, I don't want your child if blood was spilled to get it. And I wouldn't feel safe living with a murderer. Anything else?"

"No, you can go back to sleep."

"Okay," Tracie said as she went to bed.

Eric put the picture back and retreated to his bedroom. The lights turned off as the young couple went to sleep. Not visible to any of them, in the background of their wedding photo was a beam of light off in the distance.

Three weeks later…

Eve stand on the edge of the Empire State Building in New York. She looked at the Big Apple in the dead of night. She looked at the activity on the streets below and let out a huff. "All of them are the same," she grumbled. "They believe that they understand everything about the universe but yet they haven't left their star system. It's rather pathetic that these human exist in the first place. They serve no purpose. They are crude, violent vile creatures that need to be exterminated."

There was a faint boom in the sky that caught Eve's attention. She looked up and saw several meteors streaking across the night sky. "Brimstone!" Eve called.

A tall dark figure appeared behind Eve. "You called," he oiled.

"Inform our client to move on to Phase Two."

"As you wish." And Brimstone vanished.

"Let the games begin."


End file.
